The instant invention is directed to a keyboard for use with a computer which includes as an integral part a pointer pad which selectively may be positioned in a first position to cover a section of the keys displayed on the upper surface of the keyboard and a second position in which all keys are uncovered.
Pointer pads which are associated with the keyboard support tray are known as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,410 and 5,667,320 to Ambrose et al. Also, there are pointer pads which comprise an independent structure or unit which is designed to be positioned on the upper surface of the keyboard in a free standing position is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,294 to Greenquist. In each instance there is the problem of misplacing the pointer pad. Further, in the first mentioned arrangement it is the support furniture which is adapted with the pointer pad.
Accordingly, an object of the instant invention is to provide a keyboard which includes as an integral part a pointer pad.
Another object of the present invention is a keyboard which includes a selectively positionable pointer pad. A first position covering a section of the keys displayed on the upper surface of the keyboard and a second position which is remote from the keyboard upper surface, but connected with the keyboard.
Still another object of the invention is to provide fixed locations for the pointer pad relative to the keyboard.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover for the keys of the numerical section.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by a computer keyboard which is positionable in a keyboard tray or on a desk top. The keyboard includes a housing which includes a front, a back, a bottom surface are a top surface and a pointer pad. The keys are displayed in sections over the top surface. The keys normally arranged in sections to include the conventional section, which resembles the keys of a typewriter, the numerical section and the control section. Keyboards with other key configurations may exist and are easily adaptable to include the pointer pad.
The pointer or mouse pad which is provided as and integral part of the keyboard. The pointer pad, which includes an upper and a lower pointer support surface and is preferably pivotally mounted with the back of the keyboard housing in a position aligned with the numerical key section. The hinged connection allows the pointer pad to be pivoted into a first position to extend over the upper surface of the keyboard and cover the keys of the numerical section. The pointer pad may also be pivoted to a second position in which it extends away from the upper surface of the keyboard but remains connected therewith. The pointer is positionable on the pointer pad in either the first or second positions.
The pointer pad is preferable formed of molded plastic with the hinge members being an integral part of one end thereof. The mating hinge members are preferably formed integral with the back wall of the keyboard housing in a position elevated above the plane of the keys.
A finger, which extends substantially perpendicular of and downwardly from the lower pointer pad surface is formed integral with the end of the pointer pad opposite to the hinged end. The finger is of a length sufficient to elevate the lower surface of the pointer pad above the keys of the keyboard when the pointer pad is positioned over the keys. The finger preferably rests on the upper surface of the keyboard forward of the keys, however, it could rest on the keyboard tray forward of the keyboard housing.
The pointer pad is preferable formed of clear molded plastic having an outer surface with sufficient friction and resilience to allow the pointer to function properly.
The pointer pad is sized depending on the dimensions of the keyboard and the numbers of key sections desired to be covered. Generally the dimensions are between 6 and 9 inches in length and between 3.5 and 4.5 inches in width. The finger is normally of a width equal to the pad surface and between 1.5 and 4 inches in height.